Thrust Together
by bluemione19
Summary: Hermione gets a letter in the mail. Marriage Law. The Ministry promised they would pair people who work well together. Will the promise be kept? Who will Hermione end up with? Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay... so this is my first fanfic. Ever. But I had fun. Hope ya'll do too... **

**Oh and don't worry, this will turn into Dramione. I promise. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry & Pals... sigh

Chapter 1: The Lousy Letter

FWACK! An owl hit the window near where Hermione was sitting. She sighed. _Bloody owls…_

She had just "graduated" from Hogwarts last month via mail with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The trio hadn't been able to finish their education as they were too busy fighting Voldemort. Eventually, they had defeated him, but not without tremendous loss. The Lupins, Fred Weasley and countless others were gone. It was a different world post–Voldemort.

Hermione slowly shook her head and walked towards the window. (Moving her body as sleekly as her newly treated hair looked. She had grown a lot since Hogwarts.) It would do her no good to reminisce – that path led to tears.

At the window was a rather plain owl she didn't recognize. Until she saw the Ministry's seal that is. _This can't be good._ Hermione grabbed the letter and paid the owl. She decided to just read it and get it over with.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger – **

**We are writing to inform you of a new law regarding 18 – 40 year olds. It has come to our attention that the Wizarding population has been steadily decreasing since the appearance of You-Know-Who. As you may or may not know, this rate has gotten to the point where we – and you should be too – are very alarmed. As a result, the greatest minds in the country have been working together to bring about a solution. Hence Law 384567231.23.17 has been brought into being. This law deals with this issue and is informally titled the Youth Marriage Eternal law, or Y.M.E. **

**In the program, you will be matched with someone with whom you will work well. You will have to take several tests and personality surveys to ensure the perfect match. You will have to marry your match within six months of receiving the results. Be aware that this is a Wizarding marriage and as such divorce is impossible. You will also be required to be pregnant with the child of your husband within two years of the marriage vows. We wish you all the best as you start this journey.**

**Please visit the Ministry at 3:30 pm next Wednesday for your appointment to complete your compatibility forms.**

**Reminder: This law leaves you with two choices. One, you comply and marry your chosen partner and replenish the Wizarding community together. Two, you refuse and your wand is snapped and your memory wiped as you join the Muggle world. Please choose wisely.**

**We look forward to meeting you on Wednesday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic,**

**Ministry of Magic**

For several moments Hermione couldn't move. "Crap," she whispered.

Hermione barely heard the first set of knocks on her door. By the fourth set her ears were ringing.

"Mione open up!" came Ron's voice, slightly obscured by the door. "Please!?!" Hermione snapped to and opened her door to a red faced, red haired man.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said.

"Mione, did you hear?" Hermione wordlessly lifted her letter into the air in acknowledgement. "This is awful!"

"I know. How is this even legal?" Hermione questioned.

"I asked Dad and he said that 'desperate times call for desperate measures' or something like that."

"I guess the population decrease must be worse than we thought. Care to sit?" Ron nodded so Hermione led him over to her flat's secondhand couch – not that you could tell; it looked brand new.

"What are we going to do?" Ron moaned.

"Hey, don't worry," Hermione answered softly. "It is all going to be fine. We'll only be matched with others we can work with. That's what it says anyway." Hermione squinted at her letter.

"I hate this."

"Me too. I don't like not being able to decide where my own bloody life will go!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side. "Let's forget about this for awhile."

"Alright." Hermione was only too happy to oblige. "Where's Harry?"

"Comforting Ginny."

"Oh." Silence filled the room. "Want me to order Chinese?"

"You bet your life I would!" Hermione smiled at him. "You okay with me going to find some firewhisky?"

"Get as much as you can carry." Ron's mouth swung open. "Ron! We're going to need it."

"Can't argue with that logic!" Ron smiled and vanished. Hermione picked up a phone to call Moon Cookies, a Muggle Chinese place several blocks away. She ordered one of everything. She knew as well as anyone how much Ron liked to eat. She even took the liberty of picking out a few movies for them to watch. Nothing like mindless gore to take your mind off a law forcing you to be a mother before the age of twenty! Hermione sighed.

Just as Hermione started to worry, Ron appeared again. He popped two shrunken bags out of his pockets and restored them to their normal sizes. Hermione gasped. There was enough alcohol to knock out a Hungarian Horntail!

"Just making sure we have a proper selection tonight," Ron said after seeing her face. He couldn't help but grin at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak only to hear her doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Ron said. Soon he was back. Walking down the hallway loaded with the massive order Hermione had placed. "You could help you know," Ron grunted.

Hermione giggled before walking over to a frustrated Ron. "You're lucky I'm the nicest person you know." She relieved him of a little under half of his load. They set up shop in Hermione's living room, cracking open a bottle of firewhisky.

Before they knew it, the movies stopped making sense and empty bottles and Chinese food containers littered the room.

"We maade a mess," Hermione said, slurring straight through her giggles.

"Yeah," said Ron while scooting closer. Hermione tried to stand up but fell back down – straight into Ron's lap. She giggled again. "Stop laughinng so laoud."

"Why?" Hermione giggled louder.

"Because then I'd have to do this." Ron kissed her deeply. She found herself responding up until the moment her mind got caught up in a drunken haze. The rest of the evening faded into an unmemorable blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clarify - Ginny is 18 for the purposes of this story. Sorry for any inaccuracy. Oh and by the way, I bumped the rating up to M just in case. I don't think I will be getting graphic though... Well, thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, still not mine...

Chapter 2: The Concealing of Consequences

Saturday (Yesterday Hermione Time), Malfoy Manor

Draco sat in the library engrossed in a book: a surprisingly common occurrence. He was taking his graduation test on Thursday and was planning on being extra prepared. He had not been able to finish his studies due to the war. Draco had made a few bad decisions and had started the war on the incorrect side. His Death Eater activities were well known. However, the fact that he had turned traitor to Voldemort had been boosting his reputation in informed circles.

Post–war Draco was no longer the insipid boy he had been. Standing up to Voldemort had really changed him for the better by forcing him to grow up. Draco was still strikingly handsome, but more mature looking. He no longer had a scowl on his face at all times. His face was much improved for it. Women were actually seeking him out for flings – but he almost always turned them down.

He was engrossed in passing his test so he could consider himself a Hogwarts graduate – one of the few accomplishments that actually mattered to him. He wanted to either be an auror or a professor. He wanted to be as prepared as he possibly could to make up for the time he had missed. He felt terribly behind.

POP! "Master Draco, Mistress wants you to know dinner is done. Mistress requests your presence, sir."

"Well it wouldn't be a good idea to disobey now, would it?"

"No, Master Draco." POP! _Stupid house elves and their eternal seriousness! How is a man supposed to have fun around here? Seriously!_

Draco walked to the small dining room in the West Wing. Narcissa Malfoy greeted him – as per usual – like she would never see him again. It was a habit that she had picked up after the war.

Draco answered with his usual, "Hi, Mum!" accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. They were all that each other had left.

"Darling, you got a letter from a Ministry owl."

"What do they want now?" Draco sneered.

"Draco! I'm sure it's fine." Draco snorted and opened his letter.

**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy–**

**We are writing to inform you of a new law regarding 18 – 40 year olds. It has come to our attention that the Wizarding population has been steadily decreasing since the appearance of You-Know-Who. As you may or may not know, this rate has gotten to the point where we – and you should be too – are very alarmed. As a result, the greatest minds in the country have been working together to bring about a solution. Hence Law 384567231.23.17 has been brought into being. This law deals with this issue and is informally titled the Youth Marriage Eternal law, or Y.M.E.**

**In the program, you will be matched with someone with whom you will work well. You will have to take several tests and personality surveys to ensure the perfect match. You will have to marry your match within six months of receiving the results. Be aware that this is a Wizarding marriage and as such divorce is impossible. You will also be required to impregnate your wife within two years of the marriage vows. We wish you all the best as you start this journey.**

**Please visit the Ministry at 12:45 pm next Monday for your appointment to complete your compatibility forms.**

**Reminder: This law leaves you with two choices. One, you comply and marry your chosen partner and replenish the Wizarding community together. Two, you refuse and your wand is snapped and your memory wiped as you join the Muggle world. Please choose wisely.**

**We look forward to meeting you on Monday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic,**

**Ministry of Magic**

"So?" Narcissa asked.

"Marriage Law."

"Oh, dear!"

OoooooooooOo

Sunday at Hermione's flat, Early Morning

Hermione heard a groan. Make that two groans. She opened her eyes to a mass of red hair directly in her face. _Oh, crap. What happened last night? Ouch! Whatever it was it involved alcohol… and_ _Ron._ Hermione groaned again… and realized she was naked. She immediately decided to rectify the situation. Ron could never know what happened she decided.

Thus Hermione began the labor-intensive process of inching out of Ron's hold. Seeing as their last romantic relationship hadn't ended that well, she really didn't want to push them off edge of no return. She wanted to stay friends. Eventually, she broke free and found her clothes and a couple of hangover potions. (Ron would need one too judging by the number of empty glasses…)

Hermione then had to start on the truly hard bit: getting Ron's clothes on. From there it would be smooth sailing.

She straightened herself and located his boxers. _I helped defeat Voldemort. I helped defeat Voldemort. I can do this. Yeah._ Every inch she gained proved more and more difficult. Eventually, Hermione managed to get his boxers over his hips. Thank the gods he doesn't wear anything else to bed. Hermione decided a retreat to the kitchen would be a good idea. After all, when in doubt in a situation involving Ron, feed him something extra delicious. Hermione's cooking had been one of the reasons Ron had been reluctant to leave her back in the day.

When Ron finally woke up Hermione had pancakes, sausage, bacon and a hangover potion waiting for him.

"Hey!" Hermione said as Ron walked into the kitchen. Ron promptly covered his ears.

"Not so loud Mione," he whispered. Hermione wordlessly handed him the hangover potion. After taking it, Ron's mood improved tenfold. "Thanks. So… what happened last night?"

"All I know is that I woke up on the couch. I went looking for you and found you in my bed," Hermione lied.

"How'd that happen, Mione?"

"No idea. I figured I must have fallen asleep out there." _Please believe me. Please believe…_

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yeah." An awkward silence filled the space between them. "I made breakfast: a nice, big one. I know how you are after a night of hard drinking."

"Thanks, Mione! You really are the best!" Hermione and Ron ate in companionable silence – well, besides the sounds of Ron eating that was. Hermione was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to really care though. It was time to move on to the next subject.

"We never really talked about… you know last night."

"Vhozz?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food. He swallowed and then started again. "Sorry. What?"

"The Marriage Law, Ron."

"Oh, yeah. There isn't anything we can do."

"So we just accept it?! That's it! We don't even fight? Not even a fight?!"

"Mione. The Ministry runs our lives. It says it will match us up with people that we work well with though. That's a small blessing."

"What if it lied?"

"Mione!"

"Well," Hermione huffed unable to find another reason for her anger. "Sorry, Ron."

"That's alright. By the way, what time is it?"

"Crap! Quarter to eight. We have work today!"

"Mione. It's Sunday."

"Oh, thank Merlin! Ron, I think I might be a mess."

Just then the floo sounded and Harry came through with Ginny.

"Hey guys," Harry called.

"Hey. Did you guys eat?" answered Mione.

"She made the good stuff this morning." Ron walked toward his male best friend and his sister.

"Well, we would but Harry just came to drop me off for some girl talk with Mione." Ginny looked like she needed a good chat. "If that's alright?" Ginny looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"Of course. I'm in the same boat you are after all."

"Well," Harry said. "Let's go Ron."

"Well, thanks for everything, Mione!" said Ron.

"Bye Harry and Ron. See you soon?" asked Hermione.

"Count on it." Harry kissed Mione on the cheek and then Ginny on the mouth. Hermione could see Ron's mouth drop open and her own left eyebrow raise itself above the other. She whistled.

"I'll tell you later." Ginny blushed. Hermione gave her the you-are-going-to-spill-your-soul-out-later look. Ginny just nodded.

"Shoo!" Hermione said. After a few more goodbyes, the guys left for some time of their own. The Marriage Law business was tricky stuff.

"So?" Hermione asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Ginny sighed and began.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Here is the next part. I'm going to be away from the internet for a week or so (sucks, right?) I am going to try to get to the twist before then. Oops! Did I mention twist? : )**

Chapter 3: The Scandalous Secret-telling

"C'mon, Mione. You know exactly how long I've liked Harry." Ginny was hedging – and both she and Hermione knew it.

Hermione sat down on her couch and patted the space to her right. "Yeah, I do – since forever. What I want to know is when this relationship started!"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. The two turned to face each other. "Well, I was really distraught yesterday when I got my letter. I mean I'm barely eighteen! What is this? Anyway, Harry found me crying and he stayed with me."

"Aw. That's so sweet!"

"Yeah," Ginny said dreamily. "He chased the fear away and made me laugh. I really hope this gets the chance to last."

"Oh, Gin. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. So how are you feeling?" Hermione paused. She felt her secret bubbling over her lips. She knew Ginny wouldn't tell though. In that second, she made a decision.

"Can I tell you something? It's really secret, Gin. You won't be able to tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, Mione. Whatever you need, I'm game for."

"Alright then. Ron came over last night after he got his letter."

"Yeah. He didn't want to deal with my crying."

"Well, he came over here and we ordered Chinese while he went to go pick up some firewhisky. Long story short – I woke up naked in his arms, unable to remember anything but a kiss."

"Holy crap, Mi! What did Ron say?"

"I woke up first and made it look like it never happened."

"Hermione Granger! What on earth did you do?!"

"You have to understand. Ron and I are on shaky ground as it is. Our friendship would not survive a blow as potent as a night of sex whilst drunk. I desperately want this friendship to work. Please. Please understand."

"Well, when you put it that way… I do understand – in a psychotic kind of sense I see where you're coming from and would probably act the same."

"I knew there was a reason you're my best female buddy!"

"Love you, Mi. You're my best female friend, too."

"So… romance film the rest of the day away?"

"I'll make some popcorn!"

OoooooooooooooooooOo

Thursday, Hogwarts

Draco walked out of Minerva McGonagall's office feeling very self satisfied. He just knew he'd aced that test. His smirk felt like it was practically bursting off of his face. Suddenly, he felt so much closer to his dreams. Until

_Marriage Law. _Letting out a deep sigh, Draco finally gave into the feeling that he was seriously fucked.

OoooooooooooooooooOo

Monday, The Ministry

Draco took a deep breath as he walked into the meeting room. "Hello," he greeted the woman in front of him with a smile (not a smirk). She looked up from her paperwork and blanched. _Yep. Still got it._

"So. Um. Mr. Malfoy?" The poor woman's voice had been reduced to a squeak.

"Yes. That's me." There was a pause. "So will this be paperwork or questioning?"

The woman looked positively frightened. She let out a soft mutter.

"What was that? I missed it." Draco couldn't help the smirk that flashed across his devilishly handsome face.

"Paperwork."

"Alright." She handed him the papers and left – which suited Draco just fine.

**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy:**

**Welcome to the Ministry. Thank you for agreeing to our terms thus far. Now let's get down to business. **

**How many children do you want?**

_Wow. They don't waste any time… Who starts with that question?!_

Draco settled in for a long hour of questioning. _At least my future wife (ugh) has to do this too._

OooooooooooooooooooOo

Wednesday, The Ministry

Hermione tried to walk confidently towards the meeting room. She failed. When she reached the door, she managed to scamper in. A small woman greeted her with a nod. Obviously she was done greeting the poor wizards and witches with courtesy. Hermione sighed. "Hello."

"Here's your paperwork," the witch bluntly returned and then left.

"How rude." Hermione started to read the papers.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger:**

**Welcome to the Ministry. Thank you for agreeing to our terms thus far. Now let's get down to business. **

**How many children do you want?**

_Three…_

OooooooooooooooooooOo

Later That Same Day

Hermione heard a knock at her front door.

"Hey, Mione! It's Ginny! I have to tell you something straight away!"

"Coming, Gin!" Hermione ran to the door and threw it open. Ginny waltzed in. "You're… happy." Hermione was shocked.

"Yes! Guess what!"

"You got out of the marriage crap?"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed.

"How?! I'm shocked. I'm shocked!"

"Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes. We went to the Ministry to file a contract so we didn't even have to take the personality tests. Isn't that fabulous?!"

"Wow. Wow. Wow!" Hermione was speechless.

"I know!"

"I wish I'd thought of that."

"You could always marry Ron." Hermione grimaced.

"Gin! I like where things are on that front."

"So much that you would marry a stranger?" Ginny was curious.

"Yes. No. I don't know! Can't we go back to being happy for you?" Hermione knew Ginny would let this one go for her. She couldn't help but be extremely grateful.

"Okay. I'm marrying Harry Potter! I'm going to be Ginny Potter!"

"I think this calls for some films! What do you want to watch?"

"Something romantic!" Ginny looked like she wanted to melt. Hermione just smiled.

"Sounds great. Will you cover the popcorn?"

OoooooooooooooooooooOo

Even later

After Ginny went home Hermione had spent the evening moping around. She wasn't jealous of Ginny's escape per se. She just wanted to feel the love she knew Ginny felt – and Harry too, if she was being honest.

In a way she couldn't wait for next Saturday. At least the results would be out and she knew she could deal with them then.

"It just isn't fair." Just then Hermione was startled out of her reverie by a knock on her door. _I need a bell._ She sighed and went to answer it only to come face to face with Ron as she opened the door.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Ron. What's the matter?"

"Harry is at the Burrow right now. He and Ginny are… you know." It amazed Hermione that after all this time he could still blush and be embarrassed about intimacy. She again felt a sense of rightness that she and Ron were no longer together.

"Snogging or shagging?" She knew it bothered him to respond in graphic terms – she just couldn't help herself.

"Hermione! They're snogging. Just snogging!"

"Okay. I didn't think Mrs. Weasley would let them get it on in her house."

"Mione!" Ron looked scandalized.

"Okay. I swear I'm done now." Hermione let out a soft laugh as she placed her hands palm out in front of him.

"You better be," Ron said, looking suspiciously at her hands.

"I am. Want some dinner?"

Ron's face immediately relaxed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

They laughed together as Hermione walked into the kitchen, glad that she had reached that conclusion about Ron.

She wasn't going to let anything change their renewed friendship. ANYTHING.

**A/N: I know it seems a little rushed. This chapter's events felt more like fillers to me if I am going to be honest... Next one will be better I swear! Our favorite people are going to get their results in! *Dumbledore-esque eye twinkle***

**I swore to myself I wouldn't do this but here I am... Would anyone mind leaving me just a review or two? I want to know how I am doing gosh darn it! : )**

**Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I am almost at the twist. Keep reading! And reviewing? *hopeful look* I'll stop bothering you and let you get on with the story!**

Chapter 4: The Retch-worthy Results

Next Saturday, Malfoy Manor

An owl flew up to the dining room window in the middle of the Malfoy meal. Draco looked and saw the dreaded Ministry bird.

"Well, mother. Fate has come a pecking."

"That isn't funny, Draco."

"Oh believe me, mother. I know. Must contain the name of some lucky witch."

They smirked in unison. It was just another day at Malfoy Manor. Draco reached the window, opened it and paid the owl. He opened his letter and began reading while feeling strangely nervous.

**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy:**

**This letter is to announce the results of the personality testing we have done for the Y.M.E. law. As you most likely already suspect, we have selected your life partner. She is someone who appears to fit the criteria of what you are looking for. We hope you learn to love each other. **

**A quick reminder: the rules of the first letter still apply. We expect your marriage within six months of you opening this letter. Your future wife must be pregnant within two years of that date. We wish you both much luck in your future together.**

**Without further ado, your future wife is one Hermione Granger.**

**Have a happy life.**

**Sincerely, **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic,**

**Ministry of Magic**

"No way." Draco hit the floor as his legs gave out.

"Draco? Darling?" Narcissa frantically questioned him.

"I'm fine. Just shocked. Did NOT see this one coming."

"Who is it?"

"Granger."

"That mudblood with the terrible hair?"

"That's the one – though you know you aren't supposed to use that word anymore."

Narcissa ignored him. "But she isn't good enough for you!" Before he could protest, she continued. "Not because of the blood thing. I mean she's Potter's sidekick for heaven's sake!"

"Don't I know it." Draco paused and a new look of vulnerability entered his eyes. "For some reason, though, I feel like _I _am not good enough for _her_." Draco sorrowfully raised his eyes to his mother's.

Narcissa got up from the table and ran over to him, settling gracefully on the floor next to him when she reached his resting point. "That just isn't true, darling. And you know it!"

"Do I?" Both Malfoys remained silent, unable to share any more emotions.

OooooooooooooooooooOo

The Same Day, Hermione's Flat

"Okay. We agreed to open them together. Let's do it!" Ron tried to reassure Hermione. He couldn't change the fact that she felt sick, though. She groaned. "Still feeling sick?" Hermione suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom. As she heaved her guts into the toilet, her only feeling was relief that she had put her hair into a high ponytail today. "You okay?" Ron's voice called to her.

She groaned and said, "Yeah. I'll be out in a second." Soon she felt better and rinsed her mouth in the sink. She walked back out to a concerned looking Ron. "So, let's open the letters."

"Okay." Ron handed her the envelope. They both stared for a minute. "It just _looks_ evil, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Well," she ripped the seal open. She flashed a brief smile at Ron. Ron nodded and ripped his seal. Hermione pulled her letter out and began to read.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger:**

**This letter is to announce the results of the personality testing we have done for the Y.M.E. law. As you most likely already suspect, we have selected your life partner. He is someone who appears to fit the criteria of what you are looking for. We hope you learn to love each other. **

**A quick reminder: the rules of the first letter still apply. We expect your marriage within six months of you opening this letter. You must be pregnant within two years of that date. We wish you both much luck in your future together.**

**Without further ado, your future husband is one Draco Malfoy.**

**Have a happy life.**

**Sincerely, **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Minister of Magic,**

**Ministry of Magic**

"Did they have to add the part about having a happy life?" Hermione asked faintly.

Ron simply said, "I got Luna."

"At least you'll have a happy life then."

"Who'd you get?"

"Mal-" Hermione paused, unable to spit his name out. She passed him her letter instead.

After a moment's scanning, Ron interrupted the building silence. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! YOU ARE A WAR HERO! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO THOSE- THOSE- THERE ISN'T EVEN A WORD EVIL ENOUGH TO DESCRIBE MY FEELINGS REGARDING THAT DAMN MINISTRY!"

"You know he's considered a war hero too, right?" Ron just spluttered. "I'll be fine." Hermione smiled weakly at her old friend. "It could be worse."

"HOW?!"

"It could be Goyle. Can you imagine? Gregory and Hermione Goyle welcome their first child: Sniffelous Goyle. Ugh. I'm torn between puking my guts out and uncontrollable laughter…"

Ron froze – then laughed. "Like you would name your kid Sniffelous."

Hermione laughed too. "Well, I'd have to submit to that pureblooded husband nonsense, you know, and let him pick the name."

"What about Malfoy?"

"I'll stand up to him. I daresay he'd be harder to love than Goyle or even Sniffelous."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before dissolving into helpless laughter.

OooooooooooooooooooOo

Sunday Morning, Malfoy Manor

Draco stood in the corner of his study. Narcissa sat on his desk, patiently arguing with him. "I'm not ready for marriage!"

"I don't think that matters provided you can have children," Narcissa calmly replied.

"Oh crap! I have to have sexual relations with HER!"

"Sexual relations? Really, Draco." Narcissa began getting annoyed with her tantrum throwing teen.

"She. Is. Going. To. Have. My. _Kid._"

"Draco! Just send the letter already!" The letter in question had been written by Draco a half an hour previously. It was addressed to Hermione. Narcissa had been begging him to seal it ever since.

"Why didn't I marry Pansy?"

"Because she is a whore. No man wants something hundreds have touched."

"Mother!" It was Draco's turn to be surprised.

"Well, if you don't send that letter in the next thirty seconds," Narcissa paused, searching for an evil enough punishment. "I will describe my sex life to you. In great detail."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Narcissa smirked. "Well, I was sixteen when I lost my virginity to your father. He was very rough so –"

Draco sprang to and sealed his letter. He then proceeded to shove the letter towards his personal owl while Narcissa laughed. The owl didn't fly out the window soon enough for poor Draco.

**A/N: Poor Draco... no one wants to know about their parents' sex lives! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was going to write a longer chapter. I really was! But then I found the perfect spot to end this chapter... I promise I will try harder next time. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! It really made my day. Plus - I found some internet (it is through a phone)! Yay! What a great Christmas present!**

**cyn23: Merry Christmas to you too! Thanks!**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: I was waiting for someone to get that!**

**: Thanks for the advice. I promise I will get on that. Soon. ;)**

**Thanks to fangrl369, ikffrox, CrusnikNinja, Emmiline-Zahara-Rose, Nel, and ksaat for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next bit.**

Disclaimer: Not mine. It is JK's.

Chapter 5: "Craptastic"

Saturday, Malfoy Manor

**Dear Malfoy:**

**I would be honored to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night. In fact, I can think of no place I would rather be. I'm sure this is going to be a great start to our life together!**

**Forever yours,**

**HG**

Draco looked up from the letter. He wasn't sure whether it would be worse or better if she was being sarcastic. The "forever yours" comment she had added made him want to break out into a cold sweat, but he didn't because he was a Malfoy. _Yeah. What can she do to me? I'm a Malfoy. Then again, she is going to be a Malfoy too. Can Malfoys hurt other Malfoys? I – _

His musings were interrupted by his mother.

"Did she respond Draco?"

"Yeah. Remind me why I sent it again?"

"Lucius grabbed my hand and led me to his dormitory. His pants –"

"I remember," Draco said quickly. Narcissa smirked. "Here's the letter."

Narcissa read the letter quickly. "So is she sarcastic or serious?"

"I don't know and I can't decide which would be worse."

"The 'forever yours' is apt but disturbing."

"She must be sarcastic then."

"But why would she want to start your relationship off on a bad foot?"

"Ah. Now you see my dilemma."

The two sat in silence for a good five minutes, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

"I think she's sarcastic. I knew her in school. There is no way she is happy to marry me."

"Who wouldn't want to be a Malfoy?!" Narcissa was puzzled.

"Potter, Weasel, Wea – "

"You are seriously listing men? My, my, Draco. Maybe Potter would be open to a little dalliance."

"I hate you."

OooooooooooooooooooOo

Sunday Morning, Hermione's Flat

Hermione got up from the bathroom floor. After another retching session, she was about ready to cancel on Malfoy. _Must be something I ate._ Too soon Hermione was back at the toilet, throwing up nothing.

OooooooooooooooooooOo

Noon, Hermione's Flat

Hermione heard a knock on the door from her place on the floor. She dragged herself off the floor. _I need to connect to the Floo._ She opened the door to Ginny.

"Hey, Mi! How's life?"

"Peachy."

"Were you sick again?"

"Yep."

"Do you think you're… you know?"

"I don't know, Gin. What if I am? Oh, God!" Hermione's voice was filled with anguish.

"Breathe, Mione!" Hermione hadn't even noticed she'd stopped. "I'll go to a Muggle store and get you some tests."

"And orange juice. You don't know the spell then?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope." Ginny turned to leave. "Don't lock the door so you can get back in."

"Okay. I'll be back. Don't worry. Actually, don't even think."

Hermione groaned. "I'll be back sooner than you can believe!" Ginny helped Hermione to the bathroom, put her hair in a messy bun and then left.

Hermione started dry heaving soon after, not thinking much of anything. When her body settled, all Hermione wanted to do was lie on the floor and breathe – so that's what she did.

When Ginny returned, she encountered a sleeping Hermione on the floor of the bathroom. _Should I move her to the bed? Then I would need help. There's always Harry. NO. He's too close to Ron. Hell, I'm too close to Ron!_

Ginny was startled out of her thoughts by Hermione's surprisingly weak voice. "Is that you, Gin?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

"I believe you. Would you help me up?"

"Sure." Once Hermione was in a sitting position she could see more pregnancy tests than she wanted to take popping out of a bag.

"Wow, Gin. How many tests did you get?"

"Um…"

"Let me pay you back."

"Mione! Take first, think slash pay later."

"If that's what will make you happy. Could I have a glass of that juice?"

"Sure." Ginny disappeared for a minute while she prepared the orange juice. When she was finished, Hermione drank greedily. Soon afterward, she had to pee. Badly.

"Give me a stick." Ginny frantically struggled with a few boxes until several sticks appeared.

"I'll love you no matter what."

"Right. Will you go to the kitchen?"

"Of course, Mi." Hermione sighed and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door as Ginny started to pace the kitchen. _Just pee on the stick. _

A couple of minutes later, Hermione emerged with the sticks. Ginny wordlessly spread some paper towels out on the kitchen table. Hermione set the sticks down one by one. Ginny returned to pacing. After a seemingly agonizing period of time, the symbols appeared.

Pink plus. Pink plus. Pink plus. Pink plus. Pink plus – every stick returned the same results.

Ginny and Hermione slowly made eye contact.

"Craptastic. Now what?" Hermione whispered. "I can't tell Ron. What about Luna?"

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione groaned in response to Ginny's question. "You could try to trick him into thinking it's his."

"How?"

"Sleep with him, Mi."

"I think I might start throwing up again."

"Well, you have that date tonight, don't you?"

"Unless I cancel."

"Don't. He will think something is up. Go and look sexy."

"But I have never seduced anyone in my life!"

"It is still worth a shot. I mean if you fail, you fail. If you succeed, you cover your tracks."

"I feel like such a terrible person and I haven't even done it yet!"

"Maybe you will get lucky and Malfoy will be as stupid as he is hot."

"Fat chance, Gin. This marriage business was based on personality tests, remember? Oh – and he isn't hot!"

"I never had to take a test," Ginny smugly replied, ignoring Hermione's last comment.

Hermione had already left that train of thought. "What if I appeal to him?"

Ginny snorted. "What would come of that?"

"I am never drinking again!"

"That's what you're saying now. Let's get you ready for tonight."

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this."

"So you're agreeing?"

"Yes."

**A/N: Let me know what you think in reviews! haha.**

**Anyway, I have some business - **

**I can't decide whether I want Hermione to go through with it and seduce him... It just doesn't feel right to me. But then how would Draco react to finding out she is pregnant with another man's child... Anyway, the bottom line is that I NEED help!! I think I am going to create a poll (if I can figure out how) so if you guys could go vote, that would make it easier for me to get the next part out!**

**Thanks! Until next time,**

**bluemione**

**P.S. Merry/Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the longer update. School has been kicking my ass, not to mention the story line issue. I figured out what I am going to do, so read and find out. **

**This chapter is what we call rising action so don't get mad yet. The next one will be quite revealing I do believe. Review fast to see what happens! Maybe I will do this instead of studying then. : )**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and offered advice. I really thought hard about this decision. I know some won't like it, but that's life. **

**Anyway, I have kept you long enough! Read on.**

Disclaimer: Not my characters. All Rowling, all the time. : )

Chapter 6: Seductive Smalltalk?

_Last Chapter:_

"_Go and look sexy."_

"_But I have never seduced anyone in my life!"_

"_It is still worth a shot. I mean if you fail, you fail. If you succeed, you cover your tracks."_

Sunday, The Leaky Cauldron

Hermione was nervous. She apparated to the Leaky Cauldron hoping her stomach wouldn't betray her. _How am I going to eat dinner with the guy?_ When she saw Malfoy standing near the door she straightened her back, gave herself her foolproof pep talk and walked toward him. Malfoy was glancing around, but he didn't see her until she was directly next to him. She watched his mouth fall open as he recognized her.

----------(Draco view)-----------

_Oh my._ Draco was flabbergasted. Granger had appeared out of nowhere and looked drop dead gorgeous. It took Draco several seconds to regain his composure. She was wearing a little black dress that, while modest enough, hugged her curves and showed them off. Her long gold necklace and matching shoes added more flair to her outfit than he had ever known her to possess. Yet she looked completely calm, her hair in a twisted side pony that just screamed "holier/just plain better than thou." Draco was impressed.

"Hi…" Granger looked at him oddly as she appeared to try and bring herself to use his first name. "Malfoy." Apparently she had lost the fight.

"Hello Granger." Draco was pleased that he had recovered his voice – he had been worried there for a bit.

"So. Would you like to eat?"

"Yes, but don't get comfortable. We're leaving."

"And going where?" _Crap. She sounds suspicious._ He sent her one of his best smirks.

"My manor."

"Okay." Draco was surprised. _Why the hell did she agree just like that?! I offered to take her to my FUCKING manor!_

"You do realize I said Malfoy Manor, right?"

"I have ears, you know." She giggled. Draco was surprised by how much he didn't detest the sound of it.

"Alright. Let's go to the apparation point. I will have to apparate you."

"I figured as much. It is Malfoy Manor that we are going to." Draco startled himself with his own laughter and they started walking to the point. "So what should I expect?" Granger asked.

Draco thought about it. "If we can get to my wing of the house without my mother detecting us, you shouldn't have to worry. If she catches us, however, you should brace yourself for an interrogation. Mother can be quite," Draco paused. "Inquisitive." He looked over at Granger only to see her gulp.

"Oh. I hope I don't have to meet her tonight." They got ready to apparate.

"Me too." Draco apparated them both to Malfoy Manor.

They arrived quietly in a garden. Draco put his finger on his lips. He couldn't risk letting his mother find them – at least not before he tried to get to know her a little. He had decided to try hard at this little marriage. He for one didn't want to end up sleeping alone for the rest of his life. He smirked. She wouldn't be able to keep him an arm's length away after their first time. Sure, he hadn't been dating recently, but that didn't mean that he hadn't enjoyed a one night stand or two in recent months.

Draco started to creep towards the house, the door was in sight. He could hear Granger following him. When he looked back, he noticed she was having some difficulties staying quiet in her heels. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Care for a lift?" he asked. He could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Sure," her eyes stared at the ground. He walked over to her and picked her up. He opened a door to his house. Draco then carried her bridal-style across the threshold of his house. He noticed her blush and wondered why, but soon after let it go, absorbed in his task of being vigilant for Narcissa.

They made it to his wing without a hitch. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" his passenger asked.

"We're here."

"Alright." Granger scrambled to get out of his arms. He found his arms to be very empty without her warmth.

"Let's proceed to the dining room."

"Okay, but first: is this the kind of place that goes by the creed 'no shirt, no shoes, no service?'" Draco could almost hear playfulness in her tone.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"My feet are killing me."

"You didn't even walk most of the way!"

"You cannot yell at me about heels until you try a pair! If you ever do!" She took off her heels and held them.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked. _Wait a minute. Am I __**flirting **__with her?!_ "Er… The dining room is this way."

After they had been walking for several minutes Granger asked, "How big is this place?"

"If I tell you now, it will take all the fun out of exploring it. I will leave you to find out on your own." She sighed; he smirked. _What is the world coming to? More flirting with Granger! Argh._

"Well. Will you at least tell me if we'll get there before I die of hunger?" Draco decided to give up. It was a lost cause to avoid flirting when she was giving him so many openings.

"So dramatic, Granger. Why isn't this more surprising to me?"

"I still hate you."

"No you don't."

"I don't, do I?" Granger's eyes flashed dangerously. Draco wisely chose to turn his pick-up line into a joke.

"How can you hate me when I am about to offer you eight kinds of pasta? No one can resist pasta!" He struck a ridiculous pose. Her glare quickly dissolved in her laughter.

"You… look… positively… barmy!" She managed to spit out through her laughter.

"Did you not hear the first part? I am going to offer you EIGHT kinds of pasta. EIGHT!"

"I do love pasta." Draco stopped at a door and ushered Granger into a room. It had a small, two-person table and a nice-looking lounge area.

"Well, here is the dining room. Our evening begins now." Draco held her eyes with his own, trapping her in pools of grey. Suddenly, he saw something in her eyes: guilt and fear. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough to make him wonder. _What is Granger hiding?_

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffie. Look at it this way, the more you review, the guiltier I will feel about neglecting you guys for my studies and will update faster! haha.**

**Make me feel guilty!**

**-bluemione**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally made the chapters longer as per Mrs. HermioneJeanMalfoy's request. : ) I will try to keep them this long. **

**Remember last chapter when I told you guys that something big would happen in the next chapter? Well, I was right. (This is where if I were you I would be thinking, 'No duh, bluemione. You're the author.' Cause I'm cool like that... haha. Yeah, right.)**

**Enjoy. I'm sure this chapter will be more entertaining than the dismal monologue you were just privy to... : )**

Disclaimer: Not mine! (sing-song voice)

Chapter 7: The Dinner Date

_Last Chapter:_

"_Well, here is the dining room. Our evening begins now." Draco held her eyes with his own, trapping her in pools of grey. Suddenly, he saw something in her eyes: guilt and fear. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough to make him wonder. _What is Granger hiding?

Sunday, Malfoy Manor

Draco shook his head, purging it of negative thoughts and curiosity. He walked forward and pulled a chair out for Granger. She sat. He walked to his own chair. He sat. _Can you say awkward moment?_

"So," they began at the same time. "You first," both said.

"Well, great minds think alike." Draco pulled out his smirk. Granger laughed. "So what were you going to say?" He asked.

"I was about to make inane conversation about your life so far. You?"

"I was going to ask you what you wanted to eat. The menu is in front of you." Granger smiled and looked down at her menu.

"Holy shit!"

Draco felt his eyebrows rise to his hair line. "I did not know the great Hermione Granger swore."

"Well. It's got to be the size of two Julia Child cookbooks or at least _War and Peace_! Who has enough patience to look through this beast?" She looked curious. Draco cocked one eyebrow.

"I take it you would like to see the abridged?"

"Thank Merlin! No offense or anything, but I don't have the kind of small talk needed to talk this long at my disposal."

"None taken. Tell it you want the abridged."

"Like talk to it?"

"I find it hard to believe that you have never talked to a book before."

"Well. Er…" Granger blushed. _That is a sight I could get used to seeing. Damn it. Closet romanticism sucks. I mean it does not help you get laid or anything…_ "Malfoy?"

"Er, what? Sorry. I was drawn in by my menu." _Close one._

"Oh, I see. I think it's a bit too early to start lying to each other, don't you think?" She smiled a coy smile that made Draco want to become a poet – until her eyes darkened again. _Does she think she can hide something from me?! I might not be my father but I, too, have a dark side!_

"Undoubtedly." Draco's voice was cold; he saw Granger gulp. "Tell your menu to 'shrink.'"

"Alright," she said in a tiny voice. "Shrink." Her menu changed at her command and Draco watched as she flipped to the pasta section. He then flipped to page 394 ( labeled Draco's Pages). After some slight perusal he settled on some good old steak and potatoes.

"Finished?" Draco made his voice sound lighter. They had to be on good terms at the end of this meeting. Otherwise, chances were high Draco would not see her until the wedding – which meant no sex. _Believe it or not, I will never cheat on her._ _Malfoys have more class than that._

"Yes."

"Well, then. Javier!" Draco's personal house elf appeared. "I would like number 743."

"Very good, Master. And Miss?"

"Er. I would like the alfre- I mean number 56 on the abridged menu. Thank you."

"Excellent choice, Miss." Javier disappeared.

"Are all of your house elves like that?" Granger asked.

"Like what?"

"Poised and polished."

"Do you mean to ask why my house elf is dressed like a butler and has an upper class name? I was under the impression that you were not prejudiced against house elves."

"That's not what I meant! I just figured you would mistreat yours..." She trailed off.

"Ah, now we are getting to the bottom of this. You are prejudiced against me."

"What? No!" Granger blushed. Draco smirked; he had her.

"Oh really? I was hoping we could avoid the tough stuff until after the food came – but your wish is my command, darling fiancé." His sarcasm was palpable. At that moment, Javier appeared with the food. Sensing the atmosphere (like all good butlers are known to do), he dropped the dishes off with a nod and a bow before disappearing off to a no doubt more pleasant evening in the kitchen (in his mind). "Oh look! We can both have our way!"

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I guess I am prejudiced and judgmental."

"What?!"

"There isn't any point in arguing with you when you're obviously right." She seemed resigned.

"Well, our home is going to be very pleasant then, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Malfoy! You prick. I guess some things never change." Granger smirked right back.

"Ouch, Granger. Care to sheath your claws?"

"Fine. I had such high hopes for them as my pasta-stabbing utensils." She sighed – and managed to shock a laugh out of Draco. Both took this as their cue to start eating.

"So. Shall we take your plan of attack and begin the inane questioning?"

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

"I like the attitude."

"Don't get used to it. Inserting subject change… now! Profession?"

"I just took my Hogwarts graduation tests. Should be getting them back any day now."

"Me too!" She paused. "That damn war screwed up a lot of things." Granger looked glum.

"That's an understatement." Draco imagined he looked pretty glum as well.

"You didn't answer my question though. What is your desired profession?"

"Auror or professor."

"Of what?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was good at that."

"Ah. Which one do you think you'll end up doing?"

"I don't know. My fate is entirely in McGonagall's hands."

"Good luck then." Granger tentatively smiled before continuing her interrogation. "Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It just figures. Favorite food?" Granger continued before Draco could entirely catch up.

"Too many to choose from." Draco went back to eating.

"Favorite year of school?"

"One. Things weren't fucked up yet." They shared a moment of silence. "Well, until that bogus point business right before the House Cup was announced." Surprisingly (to Draco), Granger laughed.

"Favorite Gryffindor?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Draco counter-questioned. Granger wisely moved on.

"Favorite Slytherin? Note: answer cannot be narcissistic." Granger smirked.

"I would have to say Blaise then."

"Why?"

"He had a brain." Granger laughed and Draco found himself smiling along.

"Let's get personal. What do you expect out of a wife?"

"Talk about a question-bomb."

"So?" Granger looked at Draco inquisitively.

"Don't I get time to think?"

"No."

"Fine. Then you think about what you want out of a husband – but be realistic."

The dining room suddenly became silent as both occupants pondered their loaded questions. Draco spoke first. To be fair, he had had five extra seconds to think about it.

"I want someone who respects me and my authority. Who is my equal. Who is willing to bear more than one child. Who will be honest with me. Who will make me laugh. Who will be a good influence on our children, because I won't be." Draco paused to smirk. "Who will eventually care about me. I'm not saying you have to love me. I just don't want to go to bed alone for the rest of my life."

"I can try… Draco." _She said my name! It sounded good… and right._ "I'm not saying that I am going to be your perfect wife or anything."

"It won't take much to be perfect in my eyes." _There's my fucking inner closet romantic again! Argh._

"Oh. Er…"

"Maybe we can move on to your answer. What do you want out of a husband?"

"I want someone who respects me. Who gives me space when I need it. Who gives me his cloak when I'm cold. Who will love his children. Who is funny. Who makes great coffee. Who will hold me when I cry. I know, but it is one of my greatest fears. I want someone who will accept my friends. And finally, someone who cares about me."

"Maybe that marriage law did know what it was talking about. We match… Hermione."

"Call me Mione. That's what my friends call me." Hermione sent Draco a weak smile. Draco returned it.

After a few moments of silence – besides the noises of cutlery hitting near-empty dinner plates – Draco spoke up. "So I never got to hear the details of your life."

"Is there a question in that statement?"

"Is there a devilishly handsome Malfoy in front of you?"

"Very funny, Draco. What's your first question?"

"Profession aspirations?"

"Healer."

"Suits you. Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Always knew you were a Ravenclaw at heart."

"Because I'm not narcissistic enough to be obsessed with my own house colors?"

"Touche. Favorite Gryffindor?"

"Oh, that's tough." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"You have to pick one."

"Can I pick three?"

"How about we compromise? One." Draco smirked.

"Two it is. Harry and Ginny. Tell Ron and I'll hex you to kingdom come!"

"That's surprising."

"Oh, you'll learn to like them all. Otherwise the weekly Weasley dinners I will be dragging you to won't be any fun."

"No way in hell is that ever going to happen!"

"What if I said you are my favorite Slytherin?"

"Nope."

"That I want to have sex with you?" Hermione stood up and leaned over the table.

"Nop- wait a minute. Repeat that please."

"We're both done eating anyway." She pushed her chair back and started slowly walking towards Draco.

"Granger! What was the question?!"

"I thought we were on first name terms." Hermione pouted and paused in her advance to his side of the table.

"Hermione. Out. With. It!"

"Fine, you grumpy Slytherin. What if I agree to have sex with you right now?"

"I'm in." Draco quickly agreed.

"Men. Never thinking with their minds." Hermione laughed. _A damn sexy laugh._

"Hey! I resent that on behalf of my sex. How would Potter feel about that comment?"

"Never seen that side of him."

"What about Weasley?" Hermione paused and went back to her seat.

"On second thought – "

Draco interrupted her. "Did you know it's a crime to stop like that? It's very frustrating. Wait a minute. You've slept with the Weasel?"

"Don't call him that."

"This is the part where you tell me it was a long time ago." He paused. "Feel free to start at any time."

"I can't. You wanted someone who will tell you the truth."

"Then get to the point!" He was shouting. Draco didn't even notice himself stand up or Hermione whip out her wand. Five seconds later, Draco found himself tied to the chair and silenced by a non-verbal silencing charm.

"Sorry, Draco. This isn't going to be good news for us. Damn Ginny for thinking I could go through with this. Damn me for being such a moron! Okay, try to stay calm. This won't be fun for either of us." Draco glared at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'No kidding.'

Hermione stood up and began to pace. "It all started the day the marriage letter came. Ron knocked on my door shortly afterward and I let him in. You see, things never quite went back to normal between us after we broke up around three months ago. Until that night. He came and the two of us talked over alcohol and Chinese food. It was the first time in a long time that I could feel a chance for us to be friends again." Hermione paused. "But the next morning, I realized we'd fucked up and slept together. I woke up before him and decided to make it look like it had never happened. As far as Ron's concerned it never did." Draco was confused. _Why should I care? It was before we became 'engaged.'_ Yet he still found himself hanging on her every word and sending jealous thoughts toward Weaselbee. "It wasn't until weeks later that the revelation came." Draco froze. _Oh gods…_ "I'm pregnant with another man's child. Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't find out until this morning." She was crying. "We had already been matched. I… I… Oh, bugger." She freed him from the silencing spell with a wave of her wand and put her head in her hands. "I… I haven't had much time to think about what I want to do." She looked up. "All I know is that I'm going to keep it. How can I take away the life of another due to my own drunken mistake? You don't have to keep me. I understand. I… I… so sorry…"

Draco was angry – a level of anger that he couldn't control. "Get out."

Hermione jumped. "I…"

"I said GET OUT." Draco's voice was cold. As cold as his father's had often been. "I don't want to think about YOU any further tonight. Now get out of my sight!"

Hermione freed Draco and ran out of the room. (A/N: Her point of view now that they are – kind of – on a first name basis. Well they were anyway…) She forgot her shoes but just kept running. Before she knew it, Hermione was lost. She opened the closest door and walked in. It was a bedroom. _I can't stay here tonight. Must get out… _ She sobbed some more. _Idea!_ "Javier?"

POP! "Yes," he opened his eyes. "What happened to you, Miss?"

"Oh, nothing." She sobbed, leading Javier to the conclusion that she was not okay.

"Was the food not to your taste?"

"No. It was perfect."

"Then what is wrong, Miss?"

"I got in a fight with Dra – Malfoy. Now I can't find my way out of the manor."

"Oh, Miss. Javier will show you the way."

"Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

"Patch things up with the Master. He was happy you were here."

"Not anymore he's not. I will try though, but for now it's up to him."

"Alright, Miss. This way." A forlorn Hermione followed a curious Javier to the doors of the manor. _I can't wait to get home to my bed and wish this day out of my memory…_

OooooooooooooooooooOo

Sunday, Draco's Dining Room – After Hermione's Hasty Exit

Draco was seeing red. "That bitch thought she could one up me!" He got up and kicked his chair over before walking out the door in the direction of his room. "She thought she could seduce me." He shattered a vase. "Marry me." He kicked a whole in the wall. "And let me think that someone else's FUCKING baby was mine!" He punched the wall. "And yet… that's the most emotion that I have felt for a woman in years." He knocked a painting off of the wall. (Hey boy! What's the big idea?!) "She wasn't false with me, except for… Can't go there. That was before this damn law matched us!" He kicked the wall again. "I CANNOT BELIEVE I STILL FUCKING LIKE HER!" He screamed. He banged his head against the wall several times before stopping. He rested his head against the wall. "I guess that's my decision then, isn't it?" Draco sighed.

**A/N: What is it with me and cliffhangers? Anyway, review review review! It really does make my day. Plus, I deserve it seeing as I blew off a couple hours of studying to write this lovely chapter for you all. : ) Please? It would make my week if I could come home from finals to a bunch of reviews! I like it when you guys tell me what you are thinking.**

**-bluemione**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ): It has been a loooooooong time dears. A lot of stuff has happened and writing this sort of fell by the wayside - especially as I could find no inspiration. **

**Now, some two years later, I've found it. I've been developing as a writer and the characters are now going a more realistic (though still pretty unrealistic, lol) than they were. It is almost as if this story was written by two different people. Hopefully, you all will still be fans (if you continue to read)!**

**Note: I probably should have looked over this after I read it but decided not too. It has already been way too long!**

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JKR.

Chapter 8: Arrangements in Anger

Draco awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. After Granger left he had drank himself under the table, literally. He sat up and hit his head on the table. "Damn!"

"Pardon me, sir," Javier said as he lifted up the tablecloth with a full drinking glass in hand. "I brought you a hangover potion, extra strong."

"Good," Draco coldly replied. Javier left with a sad shake of his head. Draco swallowed the contents in a gulp. He crawled out from under the table, disgusted at the state he was in. Angry at the situation that he now was in. He walked over to the large picture window, looking out over the landscape. "She will pay," Draco said without emotion. A night's worth of self-deprecating thoughts had sapped away most of the progress that he had made since the end of the war.

He walked to his study and sat down at his desk to write a letter.

oOOOooooooooooOo

Hermione was miserable. Too miserable to get out of bed, too miserable to eat. If she were in his place, Hermione would have told herself to go away forever.

Hermione rolled over to come face to face with an owl. She screamed. "How did you get in here?" The owl professionally dropped the letter in her lap and flew away. "You don't need a response?" she called after it, watching it vanish into the distance.

The letter was addressed to Ms. Granger, from Mr. Draco Malfoy. She tore the envelope apart revealing a quick note.

**Ms. Granger – **

**Apparate to the outside gates this afternoon at 4 o'clock.**

**Mr. Draco Malfoy**

The letter dropped onto the bed as her upper body fell back into the blankets. She curled her legs up into the rest of her body.

oOOOOoooooooooooooo

With a pop, Hermione arrived in front of the Manor's front gate at 4:55.

"Just on time, Miss," Javier said from the other side of the gates as he opened them.

"Thank you," Hermione said faintly. The two walked silently up the drive and into the ancient maze of corridors until Javier directed Hermione to a particularly large and handsome door. He then left her on her own to face her mistake.

Hermione knocked softly and the door swung ajar. The office inside was grand, darkly lit and filled to stuffing with books of oppressive energy. Hermione visibly shivered.

"Have a seat," Draco said, indicating a chair across from his desk. "Do you have anything that you would like to say to me?"

"I apologize, Malfoy. I really enjoyed last night. We can still make this happy," Hermione pleaded.

"What can possibly fix this? A plan so that everyone gets exactly what they want. I do not have a clue," Draco's reply was frigid.

"I don't know."

"Guess they called you the 'Brightest Witch of her Age' for nothing." Hermione gasped. Why hadn't she expected him to be so horrible? "Any suggestions?" Draco paused but Hermione didn't answer, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "My plan it is then." Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What?" Hermione managed.

"I have a document for us both to sign. An agreement for our marriage."

"An agreement for our marriage?" Hermione repeated.

"Did you forget already?" Draco smirked. Hermione hadn't seen his face that unmerciful since their sixth year at Hogwarts. "It has some provisions and guidelines for you to follow."

"In exchange for what?" Hermione asked.

"I am still marrying you," Draco simply said.

"That doesn't seem fair!" Hermione accused.

"What clauses would you care to add then?"

"A regulation that stops you from physically hurting me."

"I won't hit or punch you. Ever. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Sorry," Hermione found herself apologizing.

"Anything else?"

"We convince the outside world that we are a happy couple."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I don't want Harry and the Weasleys to know or worry about me."

"Fair enough," he said as he wrote it down. "That will apply to my mother as well"

"Agreed. This is more of a question than a rule: Will you sleep with other women after we say our vows? I'll accept either answer you say, but I just want to know."

"No and you will not either. A Malfoy is a man of his word, whether he likes it or not. You will make sure that I am plenty happy in the bedroom or we may have to re-evaluate this query at a later date."

"Okay. What do you care to specify?"

"We have already discussed the rule about sex. It is more specific on the page, if you would care to read. We will share a bedroom."

"Share?" Hermione was mortified.

"My mother lives in this house, lest you forget yourself. If either of us breaks the rules, we are banished to opposite sides of the house to lead our separate lives until we die."

"Oh. I suppose we must have a form of punishment. May we add a clause about procedures in the adding of new regulations?"

"Yes. Something along the lines of us both needing to come to a majority vote or if there is a party in the wrong, the other party shall receive weight in favor of his or her argument. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Hermione said after a moment's thought.

"Then all you need to do is sign," Draco said pushing the contract towards her across his desk. "Javier?" he summoned as Hermione signed.

"Yes, Master Draco?" Javier said as he appeared.

"Will you be a witness to our unofficial marriage agreement? Sealing it with elf magic?"

"Yes, Master." Draco took the completed contract from Hermione's outstretched hand and handed it to Javier who proceeded to infect it with pulsing power. Glowing rings appeared around Hermione and Draco's left wrists, shining progressively brighter before sinking into the skin. It left a faded brown ring as a calling card. "This magic now binds you together." Javier bowed and left.

"There. What day will we be wed?" Draco asked. Hermione sat with her mouth open, unable to comprehend. "The sooner the better. Two weeks from now?"

"Er… sure. Let me get my parents, Harry and the Weasleys on board."

"Send me a letter tomorrow with the exact date," Draco said, turning to the papers scattered around his desk.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione's natural curiosity was a powerful force.

"Just go," Draco said, without lifting his pen from the papers he was making notes on. "Out of my sight for now. I will be seeing far too much of you in the future anyway."

"Oh. Bye then," Hermione said, turning and walking quickly from the room. She closed the door behind her as she vacated the premises.

Draco put his head in his hands. The more time he spent with Granger the more he hated her. He could not believe that she had ever had any power over him. She was laughably easy to trick and not nearly as engaging as their first meeting had led them to believe. He would have no trouble getting over Granger, even if he had to sacrifice his life to the cause.

**Author's Note: Different, huh? A little darker.**


End file.
